We're On A Quest!
We're On A Quest! is a tabletop gaming show created by THAC. It details a Dungeons & Dragons campaign played by Troy Wagner, Joseph DeLage, and Tim Sutton; the dungeon master and host is Noah Scammon. The campaign follows the adventures of Dench Thockbutt (played by Joseph), Mooney Crabwaters (played by Troy), Buntaine Pastorius the Wizard Lizard (played by Tim), and their party members Vagon and Wiggy (played by Noah). Each night is live streamed via Twitch and uploaded at a later date. Main Quest Plot Spoilers begin here! By chance, a half-orc barbarian named Dench Thockbutt made port in the city of Lupinshire and crossed the paths of small-time halfling rogue Mooney Crabwaters, and the human Edmund Frobisher, Duke of the Isle of Winslow. Each on their way to the neighboring Devonshire, they boarded the next leaving ship together. On the sea, Mooney and Edmund scouted the lower decks for treasure as Dench sought information from the famous Mr. Dril, a celebrated hero. As Edmund caused a distraction, Mooney sneaked into a room inhabited by an old man, guarding a chest. As Edmund entered, the old man relinquished possession of the chest to Mooney as he died and turned to dust. Upstairs, Dench quickly found that Dril was no hero by any means, as when a group of sorcerers began turning people into deadly creatures, he ran for cover with everyone else as Dench fought them himself. Edmund returned to the top deck and fought alongside Dench and revealed his true identity, Buntaine Pastorius, the "Wizard Lizard." Mooney returned as well with the chest and a letter opener from the old man's remains, and the three fended off the evil forces until one large, cloaked sorcerer took the ship apart with powerful magic. As they escaped the ship by lifeboat, they found that the evil forces were looking for Mooney's chest. Using fog created by the sorcerer's magic as cover, they made their way to shore where they started and opened the chest with the letter opener. Inside was an egg, called Spiffy. After rest, the trio set out for Devonshire via a forest path. They came across a band of trolls, one of which they nearly killed before the rest arrived. Three arrows in Dench's torso, Buntaine caused a distraction and allowed everyone to escape. As they ran onto a nearby bridge, a man in fancy clothing attempted to slow them, only to be pushed into the water below by Dench. After escaping two trolls on the other side of the bridge, the man introduced himself to them as Vagon, and claimed to have been sent by Serendipitous, the old man that gave Mooney the chest. Explaining that they were given the task of collecting orbs and keeping Spiffy away from evil, they made their way to a nearby fortress in search of an orb. The fortress was owned by a group called the Ready-Set-Gos, a tribe of troll warriors led by the fierce Sweefty Horgnoose. After incapacitating the guards and making their way inside, the group was cornered by several trolls, only to be saved by Vagon's powerful magic. The troll tribe's body count was growing, and they had escaped into a lower level. When they emerged into a larger room, they realized that they had entered the throne room of Sweefty himself. After attempting to persuade Sweefty not to fight, they engage in combat. Mooney attacked a guard and leaped into a hole in the wall as Buntaine and Dench fought Sweefty and another guard. Vagon was able to keep Spiffy safe by teleporting it away, and Mooney obtained a stone that offered visual advice from an old, friendly troll named Wiggy. Buntaine and Dench defended against the trolls and nearly killed the guards, and as they prepared to finish them, Sweefty stopped them and allied himself with them; the whole fight was just a test. Sweefty presented the party with an orb that summons him for a short time, and warned that they not continue to Devonshire at the time. He presented a detour route to the town of Raphael, and consented to Wiggy's will to join them on their quest. As they left, he officially declared them members of the Ready-Set-Gos and presented them with patches. On the way to the next town, they were presented with two routes; one was a clear field, and the other was a dark cave. Taking the obvious choice, they soon realized that the field was more dangerous due to deadly, nearly-invisible monsters that killed anything that moved. Traveling through the cave, they encountered a mysterious gel that seemed to change properties on a whim. After storing some, they continued further and ran into a large sasquatch-like being that attempted to kill them. Shortly before they were able to subdue it, an enormous worm burrowed through the cave wall and ate it. Near the end of the cave, the five stood against the worm. It forced Vagon to disappear and recuperate elsewhere after causing massive damage to his body, and the remaining few fought for a few minutes before it calmed down and allowed them to leave. As the group neared Raphael's gate, the guards let them enter for a bribe, and tipped them to the fact that the worm gel from the cave is a very desirable product in the town. Once inside, they realized that this town was the site of an enormous circus event. Forcing their ways inside at different times, Buntaine was given an act as part of the circus, but escaped with his new partner, a duck, after discovering how corrupt the circus was. With Dench and Mooney separated from him, he ran away from the ringleader. Wiggy was with Dench and Mooney, but he disappeared as well. That night, Buntaine finally met up with them as they faced off against the ringleader and his assistant. After killing them accidentally (causing Dench some emotional damage), they searched for Wiggy. Their search brought them to a butcher with a background in sorcery, and as they found Wiggy, the butcher's daughter fell in love with Buntaine's human disguise as the police were called to the scene. They escaped, only to find themselves in an arena for a type of show. It turned out to be a fight to the death, or at least until one is able to unlock a gate guarding a chest. The group was given a choice of three gates to choose their enemy from. From the one they chose, a minotaur-like man on a fierce, sword-covered chariot emerged. As Dench and Buntaine engaged him, Mooney fought the corrupt show host. The battle raged on as Mooney followed the host down a shaft and the others destroyed the minotaur's chariot and engaged venomous horses. Buntaine was in a daze when the minotaur charged at him, but Wiggy jumped between them and an explosion of dust covered the arena. This presented them with the chance to take the minotaur down, but they lamented Wiggy's death. Mooney emerged from the hole as the prize was presented to them: one of the worms from the cave. As the group was escorted into an elevator to where they could "extract" the contents of the worm, they were surrounded by cloaked figures who resembled the one from the ship. An extremely emotional elevator operator began advising them, subtly hinting for them to go to a corner and hold on. With tears, and analogizing the situation to a sled ride, he counted down, "Ready, set, go!" as the corner detached. Before sliding down a chute to the ground, the party saw the elevator operator reveal his Ready-Set-Gos patch and sacrifice himself to save them. On the ground, they found the worm, and beside it, Wiggy sat, perfectly fine. On the stone from the Ready-Set-Gos' keep, they were transmitted an image of the building in ruin, and many dead. The worm sought their help to return home, and in return it instantly metamorphosed into a winged creature and was willing to transport them to the Ready-Set-Gos. They found rooms with their names on them before leaving, and inside, they collected armor, gold, and for Buntaine, another visit from the butcher's daughter. On the worm's back, they set out for the keep of the Ready-Set-Gos, hoping they're not too late. Spoilers end here. List of Episodes The following is a chonological list of episodes. Category:THAC Content Category:We're On A Quest!